Most of the automatic transmissions in use currently have at least one and often more one-way torque transmitting devices which are used to establish a one-way torque transmitting connection during the establishment of a gear ratio in the transmission. Many of these devices have a friction device disposed in parallel drive relation to establish a positive torque transmitting connection in bypassing relation with the one-way device.
It is also known to have the one-way device installed in a fluid operated piston to assist in the establishment of a gear ratio in the transmission. In these devices, the piston must be actuated, usually by pressurized fluid, before the one-way device becomes active.